1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trays, containers, packages and the like for holding both food and a beverage cup, such as disposable trays for holding popcorn (or other "fast food" items) and a soft drink at ball games, theaters, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many attempts have been made in the food and concessions industry to provide customers with convenient containers in which to carry food and drink from the point of sale to the point of use. In many cases, the food is wrapped, the soft drink cups are capped with plastic snap-on closures, and both are placed in paper sacks. Since paper sacks have no rigidity, this practice often leads to the drink leaking onto the customer's clothes and onto the food, and also leads to the food in open ended containers, such as french fries or popcorn, falling to the bottom of the sack. In addition, the cold drink is often in contact with the hot food, thus cooling the food. When the food is not placed in a paper sack, it is often open to the cooling effect of the air and is also exposed and unprotected.
Paperboard trays have been developed to attempt to provide a better means for holding and transporting the food and drink. In one well-known tray, four receptacles for retaining drink cups are provided, two at each end of the tray, separated by an open area into which the food can be placed. Such trays leave exposed food such as popcorn or french fries unprotected and are very unstable and require the use of both hands to carry them.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,640,380, 2,732,983 and 3,376,974 show devices for carrying, food and drinks; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,221,320 and 2,711,819 show food containers slidably received in a sleeve; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,288,344 and 3,323,706 show combined food and beverage containers; U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,719 shows a tray for a box and a bottle; U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,985 shows a food tray and a shell sealed to the tray; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,238,545, 3,722,781 and 3,005,584 show carrying trays; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,604,560, 3,907,195 and 3,618,848 show paperboard packages for holding food containers, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,840 shows a shipping package.